


Rest Stop

by brooklynnoelle



Category: First Kiss - Fandom, Panic! at the Disco, brendon urie - Fandom, fluff - Fandom, imagines - Fandom
Genre: Brendon Urie Imagine, F/M, Panic! at The Disco Imagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9071485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklynnoelle/pseuds/brooklynnoelle
Summary: You, the reader, are friends with Brendon Urie. When on tour, he's known to roll through the town you live in and you two meet up. In the past, everything had been so innocent and friendly...until this time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this from the view that Brendon Urie and Sarah Urie are not together/married.

It had been several months since you last saw your friend, Brendon, but you were excited for the phone call that he'd be in your neck of the woods within the next hour. You had known each other for the last several years, and he had become one of your best friends since meeting. You were a fan of his and the band's before your friendship blossomed, and your continued support and love for him and the band kept your friendship strong.

You quickly showered and got ready for him to be at your house, hoping that his tour bus wouldn't be dropping him off this time. The last time that had happened, Dallon had opened up one of the bus windows to make inappropriate comments towards the two of you. Dallon had always secretly wished that you and Brendon had gotten together, however, nothing past a hug had ever happened before.

Just as you were finishing up the last touches of your makeup, your doorbell rang signaling Brendon's arrival. You skipped with excitement to the front door, opening it up to see his smiling face. "Hey Y/N!" He said, coming in and wrapping his arms around your body and hugging you tightly. You hugged him back, breathing in the familiar scent of his cologne. 

"Hey you," you replied, happy that he was finally there. It wasn't until then that you realized how much you actually missed him and being around him. "How was your trip in?"

"Good, good," he walked inside your home, shutting the door behind him after your long hug ended. Brendon took off the backpack he was wearing and set it by the staircase. "I'm just glad to be off the tour bus. Hey....weird question. You mind if I stay here tonight? The label got us a hotel room, obviously, but I need a break from the guys. And to sleep in a legit comfortable bed."

You cocked an eyebrow and gave him a smile. You knew he didn't have a show until tomorrow night, so you were happy to have the company. Little did you know, his motives were a little different. "Of course," you said, leading the two of you into your kitchen. "Getting sick of each other already?" 

"I just need quiet for a bit. Dallon brought the wife and kids with him for the next few shows, so it's kids running around and screaming, like, ALL THE TIME!!" He voice became louder at the end of his sentence, his face animated. You laughed as you reached into the fridge to grab two bottled waters. You handed one to Brendon, and as he grabbed it, his fingers touched yours. You felt your heart skip a beat for a moment, and this touch lingered until you pulled away. 

"I get it," you say as you unscrew the cap of the water to take a drink. You bite your bottom lip, scanning Brendon top to bottom. You loved when he wore his black skinny jeans, the holes torn in the knees. Over that he wore a loose fitting white t-shirt, and his hair was perfectly coiffed. 

"And I missed you. I don't get to see you, like, ever...so...you know," he shrugged, taking a sip of his water before setting the bottle onto the counter. 

"You missed me?" you ask, noticing that his gaze wouldn't meet yours. "Look at you! Brendon Urie...being shy?"

You couldn't help but giggle a bit. You had missed him, too, but there was something slightly different in his tone this time. Brendon bit his bottom lip as he narrowed the space between the two of you. You lose breath out of nervousness as you feel his hand come around you and find a home on the small of your back. "You know how Dallon always gives us shit about how we need to 'hook up already'?" he asked you. Of course you couldn't forget. You had clicked so well over the years that you, yourself, always wondered why he never made a move. "I was always too nervous - scared - to start anything. I just...don't want to lose you as a friend."

"Dude," you say, a hand coming up to touch the side of his face. He was clean shaven, and his skin felt so smooth to the touch. "You'll never lose me."

Just then, Brendon's lips met yours as he swept you into a kiss.


End file.
